


Michael Who Bore Me

by wyverary



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: AU, Fix-It, Gen, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7186307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyverary/pseuds/wyverary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>we popping the BIGGEST bottles when spring awakening wins best revival tonight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Michael Who Bore Me

A young kid stands in their room. They nervously await the 2016 Tony Awards, but they have no hope at this point.  
"We popping the BIGGEST bottles when Spring Awakening wins best revival tonight", they jokingly say, knowing that their hope is as futile as a makorra stan during the Legend of Korra finale. Still, they have to capitalize on those meme opportunities to cope with the sadness. They go and edit James Corden's head onto Tumblr User tonraq's iconic picture of Pepe the Frog.

* * *

Uzo Aduba smiles. Sean Hayes begins, "And the Tony goes to..."

"Wait!" 

Everybody gasped. Some old nameless white dude from the Tony committee was hobbling down the aisle to the stage. It took a minute, but when he reached the stage, he grabbed the microphone to deliver his news.

"There's been a correction!" the man wheezed. "The Color Purple was a great revival, but Spring Awakening had so much merit due to the ASL incorporated into the choreography and literally all the design elements and fresh, but talented actors. Therefore, the best revival of a musical in 2016 is Spring Awakening, directed by Michael Arden."

The DWSA cast came onto the stage and smiled to each other, knowing that their hard work and humble beginnings had paid off. Michael Arden gave a rousing speech and everybody was clapping and Sandra Mae Frank was stunning and Treshelle Edmond made everybody's hearts flutter. James Corden started crying. Balance was restored to the universe. Everybody's skin was clear, and their grades went up.

* * *

Briar was now sitting in their room, weeping softly from joy. 

"The cast of Spring Awakening deserved this and I'm quitting my job just to think about this moment for the rest of my life as I scream," they screamed.

No Pepe was added to any post. Spring Awakening won best revival of a musical in 2016 at the Tony Awards. Briar popped the BIGGEST bottles. 

"God bless the American Theatre Wing."

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even have an actual job


End file.
